Some Days
by repmetsyrrah
Summary: It's just a lazy Sunday at the Kent farm. Clois future-fic. Pure, plotless fluff.


**A/N: **Written for a visual prompt over at LJ. My first ever _Smallville_ fic so please be kind, I'm more of a movieverse girl most days :P Sorry to those who may be reading _Revelations_ too, I am working on that fic. Please see my profile if you're wondering why I haven't been writing much lately at all though.

**Some Days**

* * *

"Are you trying to make me fat, Smallville?" Lois Lane asked her husband, coming down to see the table practically groaning under the weight of a homemade breakfast of pancakes, bacon and fresh fruit.

"Oh wait," she looked down at her swollen stomach, which was currently carrying their second child, "too late."

"Love you too, Lois," Clark replied, smiling, which only made her glare more.

She was glad that they were interrupted a moment later. All her instincts told her to throw a smart retort back at him but she couldn't think of one. _Stupid pregnancy brain. _

The interruption came in the form of a small, bouncing child who pounded down the stairs of the farmhouse and twirled into the kitchen chanting happily. "Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!"

"You really think she needs more sugar?" Lois asked in a stage-whisper, trying but failing not to smile as her daughter took her seat a the table and bounced excitedly in her chair.

"There's fruit too," Lara pointed out, as Clark put some slices of bananas on her plate, next to her pancakes. The five-year-old then doused the whole lot in a flood of maple syrup, before smiling her cute innocent smile at her mother and launching directly into the task of clearing her plate.

Lois had to admit, it did look _good_. She could still hardly believe that Smallville was such an amazing chef but she certainly wasn't complaining. Throughout her pregnancy with Lara and all through the current one, a boy - due any day now- he'd been somehow able to still cook delicious meals for her and avoid all the things that suddenly made her pregnant body sick.

And it _was_ delicious. Lois was glad Lara kept up such a constant stream of chatter about how school had been that week and when could she next visit Aunt Chloe and Uncle Oliver and what she thought about the new kittens in the barn – it gave her more time to eat.

"Mom?" Lois looked up from her second helping at her daughter's exasperated tone.

"Sorry?"

"Lara and I were talking about what to do today. Any ideas?"

Lois shrugged. It was Sunday. Lois liked her Sundays lazy.

"Well it's a lovely day," Clark said, before his wife could suggest doing absolutely nothing. He looked outside where the sun was already blazing high in the sky. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Oh, can we? Can we? Can we?" Lara asked, bouncing up and down by the door so fast it almost made Lois tired just to watch her.

"Well, thanks to your father," Lois said, raising an eyebrow at Clark, "you do seem to need to burn some of that energy of. A family walk it is." Besides, exercise could trigger labor and Lois couldn't wait to see her own feet again.

It wasn't like a family walk could make them more clichéd than they already were. Hell, they lived on a farm, and in a few days they'd have the complete nuclear family unit, Mom, Dad, girl, boy, dog. All they needed was a white picket fence.

Lois couldn't help enjoying the walk despite herself though. As much as she tried to deny it, the last five years with Clark and Lara had begun to make her think maybe there was something in this whole "happy families" cliché.

They came so close to making it all the way with the illusion of the completely normal family intact. They had just reached the mailbox when Clark's head twitched and he threw them that adorable apologetic look.

"Go," Lois sighed, her lips had barley touched his cheek before he was gone in a flash of red and blue, his shirt (plaid of course, such a farmboy) and jeans fluttering to the ground.

"We'll wait here!" Lara called after her Dad. Lois frowned, she would have quite liked to put her feet up, maybe guilt Smallville into massaging them a little… but she supposed he wouldn't be too long. If it was serious he usually told them, if he rushed off without a word he was generally back within a few minutes.

"When's he coming out?" Lara asked her mother after a while, shielding her eyes as she braved the Kansas sun to look up at Lois.

Lois frowned, looking towards where Clark had disappeared before realising her daughter was now looking at the bulging baby bump and meant someone else.

"Oh, your brother?" She shook her head. "Well he's due in two days. but that hardly means much."

"Do you think he'll be late?"

"You were late," Lois informed her daughter, "a whole damn week."

Lara just giggled.

"This one better not overstay his welcome."

"Children come when they're ready," Clark's voice came unexpectedly from behind her, looking at the same time very super and rather ridiculous as he stood by the mailbox in his suit, the red cape flapping lightly in the wind. Lois and Lara didn't even flinch; they were as used to Clark's sudden appearances as they were to his disappearances.

Lara began her usual post-rescue pestering of her father. Where did you go? What did you have to do? How many people did you save? Lois listened with only mild interest. It was a standard convenience store robbery, if she was really interested she was sure she could find all the details on one of the dedicated hero-tracking websites later.

"Oh." She winced as a tiny heel unexpectedly jabbed sharply into her ribs. "None of that," she grumbled at the baby inside her.

"Everything okay?" Clark asked, unnecessary worry creasing his features as he looked at his wife.

"Fine," Lois muttered, "you son might be getting your strength a little early, he's kicking _hard_."

"Can I feel?" Lara asked excitedly.

She put her hands on the bump and Lois placed her hands over her daughter's smaller ones, pulling them up to where her brother was making a fuss. He kicked again, right on Lara's hand. The little girl shrieked and pulled her hands away in shock before dissolving into giggles.

"Ah, sibling rivalry," Lois muttered to Clark as Lara continued to laugh, "never starts too early. We're in for it with these two."

Lara eventually regained control of herself but continued to grin as she placed her small hands back on her mother's stomach. Her brother kicked again eliciting another round of giggling. "I think he wants to come out now," she told her parents, leaning forward to press her ear to the bump, though as far as Lois was aware she had yet to manifest any of her father's abilities. Or maybe she simply wasn't telling them…

"I can't hear anything," the girl sighed in disappointment, relieving Lois' fears that, at least for now, she wasn't burdened by Clark's powers. "Can you, Daddy?" she asked, turning to her father, who was watching the scene with a ridiculously happy smile.

"I can hear his heartbeat," Clark said, smiling at his wife and placing his hand on her stomach as well, "and that's all I need to know he's okay."

Lara grinned at her parents, and Lois couldn't help smiling back. Her little girl's excitement was infectious. It didn't help that she got her adorable grin from her Dad, his eyes too, but unfortunately for her parents she often coupled her cuteness with the cunning and sneaky skills she inherited from her mother, leaving Clark with two women who had him wrapped around their finger.

"You'd better go change," she informed her husband, before things got too sentimental, "before someone wonders why Superman's in the middle of Nowhereville feeling up Clark Kent's pregnant wife."

"Come on then," Clark grinned, picking up his daughter and tossing her carefully over his shoulder while the little girl laughed. "You heard the boss."

Lois couldn't help smiling as she watched them. Not all days had to involve epic life or death struggles, even when you did marry someone like Superman. Some days were normal; some days were just perfect.

God that was cheesy.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones," Lois muttered, shaking her head as she followed her family inside. The sooner this thing was out of her the better.

* * *

Reviews are love!


End file.
